


Pride

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Early!Klaine, M/M, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: Seven different Pride Festivals through Kurt and Blaine's relationship, starting in 2011 through 2025.





	Pride

2011

"I can't believe we're here," Blaine says, holding Kurt's hand and swinging it between them. "We're at Columbus Pride, as a couple, with my Mom and your Dad." 

Behind them Burt and Pam are in deep conversation, Pam smiling wide-eyed at Burt as he talks, nodding along with whatever he's saying. 

"I could kiss you if I wanted," Blaine says as they pass a couple nearing third base. 

Kurt blushes, "You could, but I don't think my Dad has recovered from catching us making out on the couch the other day. I haven't recovered." 

Blaine kisses Kurt on the cheek. 

"Ooh look Blainey, I think these booths are giving out freebies. I love samples! Did Carole get those samples I sent her? Too bad she couldn't make it, I'm dying to meet her!" 

"She did. Said she's saving most of it for date night, but she did wear that mascara to work." 

Pam leads them over to the booth. 

"Hey guys. Happy Pride!"

"Are you giving away samples?" Pam asks. Blaine taps her and shakes his head as he notices what's on the table. 

"Mom..."

"Well we are. And how sweet to be here with your son," the booth worker says. 

"What are those?" Burt asks Kurt. 

"Is that your Dad? I love this. Your parents can use it too. Welcome to the world of flavored lube."

"Oh my god," Kurt says covering his face. 

"I'm sorry flavored what now?" Burt asks. 

2015

"I know this isn't our first Pride, but it's your first New York Pride and it's our first as husbands. I'm so excited," Kurt says as he turns to face the mirror. Blaine stands behind him, fastening the harness over Kurt’s mesh tank top. 

"And no parents, so I can kiss you as much as I want." 

Blaine holds up two bowties. Kurt grabs one and ties it on Blaine who's shirtless. He then pulls Blaine in and kisses him deeply. 

"I hope New York has a lube booth. That raspberry lube held up pretty well considering we didn't use it for like 6 months," Blaine says. 

2017

"Tina!!!" Artie calls out, "Where is she going?" 

"This is your fault Arthur."

"Excuse me? How is this my fault?”

"'Oh it's okay, Tina will be fine, their relationship wasn't serious, lets just get her drunk' were those not your words?" 

Artie, Kitty and Jane watch Tina's retreating back as it disappears into the crowd of writhing bodies in front of a stage. 

"So now what?" Jane asks. 

"We find Blaine and tell him we have a Tina related emergency," Artie says. 

"They're probably blowing each other in a corner somewhere and you know how Kurt is when you come between him and Blaine's crotch," Kitty says but leaves with Artie anyway. 

"How would we even find them in this crowd?" Jane asks, concerned.

"Main stage. They were going to wait there for Sasha Velour and then some DJ Blaine likes." 

Artie leads them to the stage where Santana, in her rainbow bikini top and hot pants and Brittany topless except hot pink tassels that match her tutu and unicorn headband are dancing drunkenly. 

"Where's Kurt and Blaine?" Artie asks. 

"We lost Tina."

"Tina lost herself. She probably went to find it," Brittany says. 

Santana starts crying. 

"Kurt and Blaine?" Kitty asks again as Brittany pulls Santana close. 

Brittany points. Kurt and Blaine are in the crowd of dancers, Kurt's hands squeezing Blaine's ass as Blaine sucks an impressive hickey into Kurt's neck. Kitty rolls her eyes and glares at Artie as he rolls over. 

"Guys, we need you."

"Sshhh. We're busy," Kurt says, pulling Blaine closer. 

"It's Tina. We sort of... lost her." 

Blaine stops. Kurt sighs and glares at Artie who flinches. 

"It's your funeral, Artie," Kitty says as Kurt lets go of Blaine. 

"How is drunk Blaine going to help us find Tina?" Jane asks just as Mason and Madison joins them. 

"We saw Tina!" They say in unison, Mason grabs Jane's hand. 

"Fucking hell, when did you even get here?" Kitty asks

The group, now joined by Santana and Brittany head back to the stage where they lost Tina. Off to the side in a corner, Tina is against the fence making out with a girl with long rose gold hair. 

"I swear drunk college girls are a lesbian’s best friend," Santana says. 

2020

As the parade wraps up, Kurt pulls Blaine close. 

"This time next year, we'll be Dads. Can you believe it?" 

"We'll have to skip the festival, but we can bring our little girl and march in the parade." 

"Maybe Dad and Pam will come. Three generations of the Hummel-Anderson family in a Pride Parade."

"What do you wanna do? Stay and party, dry hump at the main stage and come in our pants. Last time before we're daddies?" Kurt says. 

Blaine looks around and looks at his watch. 

"The Tonys are tonight, we gotta help Rachel get ready. Let's head home." 

2021

Kurt unfastens the baby carrier strapped to Blaine's chest and takes the baby. He adjusts her sun hat and kisses her cheek before handing her to Burt. 

"Okay you guys, move in so I can take the picture," Jesse says. Rachel reaches out and adjusts the way Burt holds the baby so that her "I love my Daddies" onesie can be seen clearly. 

"So you guys heading into the party? I can take Violet," Burt offers. 

Kurt look towards the crowd and back at Burt and his daughter. 

"Nah, let's go get some brunch. Kitty, Artie and Roderick texted me that they're meeting up." 

2023

Kurt and Blaine push through the crowd. They make it to a clear spot and start dancing. Another couple bumps into them. Kurt rolls his eyes. Blaine pulls him a little further away. Blaine pulls him in and a drink hits Kurt's shoes. 

"Okay. I'm done. Let's go." 

2025

Blaine puts their two year old son in his high chair while their daughter, now 4 ½ stands on a stool next to Kurt as he cooks breakfast. Blaine's phone goes off. 

"What's up?" Kurt asks, helping Violet off the stool and handing her a plate to put on the table. 

"We completely forgot it's Pride weekend. Elliot and Brandon asked if we wanted to meet up."

Kurt helps Violet cut her pancakes. 

"Who's free to babysit?"

"We could call Rach and Jesse." 

"Rachel hasn't been feeling too well and I think her doctor is gonna put her on bedrest; she'll say yes but I don't wanna bother her. Especially with Atticus and his new affinity for kicking people." 

"Mason and Jane?" 

"Pancake Dada," Atticus asks. 

"Would you be terribly disappointed if we skipped it?" Kurt asks. 

"We have gone to Pride almost every year since high school, I think I'm okay with passing on this one. Maybe we can take the kids to storytime at the library instead?"

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
